


(I Don't Wanna Slow Dance) In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Red ponders his feeling and Ricky realizes something.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	(I Don't Wanna Slow Dance) In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably like rlly shitting but still hit up my twitter @stareyedricky

"Hey Big Red!" Ricky called out across the room.

"What's up Ricky?" He asked as he left the Carlos and Ashlyn at table.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car, Gina needs a ride home." Red face turned into a frown. "I promise i'll be back soon." Ricky added.

"Yeah sure." Red fished through his pockets and pulled out his keys and passed them over to him.

Ricky pulled him into a hug before running off and yelling back. "Thanks Red! You're awesome!"

Red let out a sigh as he watched Gina and Ricky walked out of the building. 

He only brushed it off, ignoring the heartache that followed when Ricky disappeared. 

Red wouldn't say he was in love, _but._

It was something really close to that but yet so far away at the same time.

How he joined the crew to spend more time with Ricky.

The fact he had been having weird feelings about Ricky since at least the 8th grade.

Like how he'd do anything for Ricky and he knew Ricky was the same way.

_Huh, maybe that was love._

_But he knew Ricky would never feel the same way._

_Even if Red could hope._

Red walked back to the table as he watched Seb and Carlos finally share their slow dance they had been waiting for the whole evening. 

"What's wrong with you." EJ asked as Red slumped down.

Red looked at EJ wide eyed. "Why do you care?"

"I mean, I don't really but you look like you just saw a puppy get run over. Let me guess it has to do with Ricky leaving with Gina." 

Red wanted to just up and leave, he knew he didn't want to talk about this anymore. Though it would be nice as well.

He just really wasn't sure.

EJ continued on. "I think you should shoot your shot with him."

Red felt like he had just been shot by feelings gun. "I can't do that. Do you want me to get totally rejected?" 

EJ threw up his hands in defence. "That's not what I meant, but I don't think you see the way he looks at you." 

"EJ! I need a ride home!" Red heard Ashlyn call. Red wasn't even able to get him to elaborate any further before EJ had gone running off.

Red was get again left sitting there confused.

* * *

When Gina kissed Ricky realized more than one point.

  1. He doesn’t like Nini anymore
  2. He most definitely doesn’t like Gina 
  3. He’d rather stay friends with both of them
  4. He can't keep repressing his feelings
  5. He needs to talk to Red



As Gina headed inside he quickly backed out of her driveway and made his way back over to the school.

He drove over the speed limit trying to cram the 15 minute drive into about 5. 

When he entered back through the doors he scanned the room not being able to find him. He walked to Carlos and Seb who were dancing their hearts out.

He began to yell over the music trying to get their attention. "Carlos!" 

"Ricky! What's up?" Carlos yelled back.

"Have you seen Big Red? I can't find him." Ricky replied back. 

"He got a ride home with Kayden, Bianca and her brother." Seb replied which made Ricky's heart drop. 

"Oh, thanks guys. Have a good rest of your night." Ricky said as he turned away walking back out to Red's car. Kinda heartbroken and unsure of his feelings.

As Ricky sat back down in Red's car. 

He checked his text and saw two texts from Nini, One from Gina and the one person he was looking for Big Red.

_I caught a ride home, you can bring back my car tomorrow_

Ricky knew he couldn't wait, he had too say something now.

He started the car back up and made his way back over to Red's

* * *

As Red tried to clear his head he was interrupted by the sound of his door opening. He didn't bother flipping on any lights other than the white christmas lights that his older brother and sister had set up. 

He threw his phone to the side and called out. "Sarah? That you?" 

"It's not the person you'd be expecting." Red had recognized that voice from anywhere. He bolted up out of bed and saw Ricky holding his speaker in one hand. 

"Ricky what are you doing here?" 

"Something that I should have done earlier this evening." Ricky said turning in his speaker and put on a slow paced song that he recognized from that evening. "Noah Julius Henforth, can I have this dance." 

"Did you really have to use my full name?" Red asked as he stood up. 

"Of course I did." Ricky said as he grabbed his hands leading Red to come in closer. 

As they moved into the rhythm of the song Ricky whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving with Gina earlier." 

"No i'm sorry I didn't say I was getting a ride with someone else." Red replied. 

"And I realized how much I've wanted to do this." Ricky said as he cupped his hands on Red face as he leaned in for a kiss. 

It didn't even take Red a second to reciprocate it.

Even though things were left unsaid, another kiss made up for all of it in the end.


End file.
